The Chaos Nexus
by Thatisclassified
Summary: The Enemy of my Enemy is my Friend. Or is it? When the Sailor Scouts come in contact with two new enemies, One who shouts for revenge the other shouts for Chaos, Enemies and allies are made in the search for what is known as The Chaos Nexus.
1. Prologue:A history Lesson

**The Chaos Nexus.**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING…except the OC's. SUE THEM!**

**Prologue: A History Lesson.**

Long Ago there lived a colony on the moon that derived into each of the planets in the Solar System. It was ruled by the Beautiful Queen Serenity and her Daughter Princess Selenity. Each of the other Planets also had a Princess ruling over them and to keep peace. It was a prosperous time for the Galaxy and an Aura of peace surrounded the land. That all changed when a wave of Darkness rolled over the Solar system killing anything it touched.

Many people had already died when the Darkness was destroyed by the Ginzoushou, a powerful crystal artifact leaving the Kingdom saddened. Through the weakened state the Silver Millennium, as this Era was dubbed, a group of Prophets and Soothsayers who called themselves The Anba Clan started spreading rumors about a small group of sorcerers on the Planet Earth were behind the Darkness.

Although the Queen did not believe what The Anba Clan was telling her, dissent was stirred up between the people and they called for the sorcerers heads. She was forced to use her guards to stop all the riots happening in the cities. Soon even some of the princesses were being cajoled into revolting causing the Queen to have to personally inspect the group of sorcerers.

_**23rd of May 1,256 B.C.E**_

Queen Serenity approached the camp of the sorcerers. Although they had been informed of her inspection they did not have the best respect for Lunar Royalty so she was surprised as no one even acknowledged her. She was suddenly approached by a tall man about 12 years younger than her.

"Excuse me Ma'am are you Queen Serenity?" The stranger asked.

"Yes, by order of the people I have to make an inspection of your camp. I would have sent one of the royal guard but some of the Guard has gotten reluctant with all the rumors going around." Serenity replied.

"Then Welcome" the youth said "My name is Eclipse and I am to be your guide through our camp, please follow me."Eclipse began telling her about the history of the tribe. Queen Serenity also noticed that each one of the tribes people had a wristband with a Chain like thing wrapping around itself to form an infinity sign.

"Our tribe was started before the rule of Euretekal. We soon became a defense force for Earth or at least the Royal Palace. Although not a large tribe our efficient protection for the King gave us a lot of favor with him and he made us quite more powerful. We soon became a tribe to be feared although through irony we never could come up with a name to put fear into the people." He then showed her several of the tribes children watching a Mage teach them about Magic.

"Although we were loved greatly by the people we soon were diminishing in numbers. Some Squad leaders got to overconfident and led themselves right into attack and ambush. Through all these deaths the tribe was starting to have worse numbers than before our rise to power. When a tribe Elder, one ranked very high in experience, was killed because of his foolishness the tribe then left the King and told him that they withdrew from his army. Needless to say he did not take it well." Eclipse then took her to a hallway full of blacksmiths working on weaponry.

"The king started making threats plain and Adamant. Come back and serve under me or have my army take you out. He soon sent squads to try and destroy patrol units to thin our numbers. We soon decided to take action and fought the troops sending our own message: You have a right to fear us but don't make us your enemy." Eclipse smiled and continued "We soon started to learn Magic making our tribe even more powerful and making the King fear us. Soon the people got tired of having their sons shipped off only to die five minutes into duty and soon assassinated the King leaving his son, Eutateles, as ruler. He soon made a peaceful alliance with us and both sides could remain happy."

"Our fame slowly died out and our numbers increased again. We soon decided that it was proficient that each tribe member learn a proficient amount Martial Arts and soon another clan broke off. A large group of Females who called themselves 'Amazons' left deciding that women were better than men at Martial Arts and were upset that most Elders and High up positions were given to men. Eventually e sent them off saying 'Good Riddance' and have yet to hear of them." He lead her to a locked door that had a pretty sophisticated looking lock on it.

"This is the Chaos Temple" Eclipse said slowly "a dark place where one can be in tune with the destructive forces. You can feel the dark energy coming off of the door. It has been a sealing place for demon and other Malevolent Spirits over the years this tribe has existed. Inside is the Chaos weapon, an unknown weapon locked away for the years because of the evil forces that taints it. Although it is prophesized that only the hero of the tribe may actually hold it without having his or her heart corrupted instantly, they say that the bearer will come at a time most needed." Eclipse then directed her to a large hut in the middle of the village.

"Inside is the council of the elders" he said "they are the village heads and the leaders of the troops. Although the position is handed from Father or mother to firstborn the Elder fills the position until he or she dies. My Father had an unexpected Heart Problem that proved fatal leaving my older sister, Makeyo, as the newest Elder." he quickly showed her inside where she saw 15 people young and old bickering amongst each other.

Eclipse whistled which got everyone's attention and said "Grand Elders this is Queen Serenity here for the inspection of the tribe. Please give her your respect and attention."The Elders quickly gave their greetings and returned to bickering while Eclipse directed Serenity to a young red-haired girl in the back. "This is my sister, Makeyo," he said "Makeyo, this is Queen Serenity" while they exchanged greetings a cat with blue fur and a full moon emblem on his head walked up.

"Excuse me?" the cat said. All three looked down at the cat.

"Oh," Eclipse said " I forgot to introduce you to Khonsu. He is our advisor. Our tribe found him one night when we were on Patrol and he has given us a new perspective on issues ever since. He is even smarter than most Mau his age."

"Stop it" Khonsu said "you're going to make me blush."

After Serenity questioned the Elders on their political styles she found out that even though the Elders had most power the people had a say in the tribe. If both didn't agree on one matter it wouldn't be fulfilled. After examining everything else she gave a Seal of approval and discovered no Black Magic being done there. She then left for the Moon Castle after saying Goodbye to the Elders.

When she returned she told the People that whatever had caused the Darkness it was not the tribe and that they should try to return to their normal lives as best they could. Although the people's fears settled down somewhat the Anba clan kept pestering her about the visions. She dismissed them and told the Anba clan to focus on other things besides the Darkness. The Anba clan obeyed but were not happy with her decision.

_**23rd of July 1,256 B.C.E.**_

It had been three long months before the Anba clan had started their secret plan but the Ginzoushou prevented the Queen from being affected by their spells. They decided to hold an emergency meeting to decide what to do next.

"If only there was a way for the Queen to fall under our enchantments" an old Prophet said "Without any nudging in the right direction she will never eliminate that annoying tribe."

"Patience" another speaker said "We have to make them seem like a threat again. Only this time make sure Queeny doesn't have a choice but to exile or kill them."

They all smiled at this. For the Anba had always hated the tribe. It was written in a prophecy that a member of the tribe would one day come up and destroy the entire Anba clan. Using a chaotic Force to lock them in a hell that they will never escape. But if the Anba happened to destroy the tribesman than they would become rulers of the world.

"What kind of other act should we do to ruin their reputation." asked an aging Soothsayer "The Darkness was a nice touch but if this plan fails also they will start to get suspicious."

"Simple" another Soothsayer charmed in "An assassination and let's leave something at the scene of the crime…" he held up an armband. On it you could see one thing clearly: An infinity symbol.

_**15th of August 1,256 B.C.E.**_

Queen Serenity had a massive headache. Again people were crying out for the tribes blood. Apparently Princess Venus was attacked in her sleep by an unknown assailant. Unfortunately if the Doctors weren't so able-bodied and she was a light sleeper she would have been dead. When Venus attacked she tore some fabric off of his arm as he dodged. The attacker must have been a coward because he ran off soon after that.

When the scientist searched the fabric they found a metal armband with the symbol for infinity made of chains. It didn't take long to put 2 & 2 together and find out that a tribesman did it. She couldn't understand, why did the people suddenly hate the tribesmen so much? What about other problems the Silver Millennium was facing? But just as she finally got everyone's fears calmed down they start rioting again as soon as news came out.

Where was aspirin when she needed it? Serenity was actually focusing on some of the bits of the story she got from Princess Venus. She found a couple of holes in the story and started suspecting foul play. First, Princess Venus said she knocked the armband from his left arm. All the tribes people she saw (which basically means everybody) wore it on their right arms even those who used their left hand when battling with swords. Second, why did the assassin run off. She met with most of them and they gave off a demeanor which said "I finish what I start." Third, Nobody even could figure out a reason for just an attack on Venus. The last suspected attack reached all the way from the outer rim to the moon. It looked like they were just trying to cause a little stirrup to their reputation. Yes, this had Foul Play written all over it.

Serenity boarded a ship to the tribe camp with her most Faithful Guard Choren. She needed to talk with the Elders to see what they would do. Of course it might be hard getting in but she needs help to straighten the whole thing out. As soon as she landed Eclipse went up to greet her again.

"I'm sure you heard about that fake assassination Queen Serenity?" Eclipse asked "We need your help to clear our name."

"Unfortunately," Queen Serenity said "I can't seem to find a way either. I was hoping one of the Elders would help. If anything we could at least prove you were framed."

Eclipse led Serenity to the hall of the Elders where it was strangely quiet as all of them were focused on the task at hand: clearing their names. When Queen Serenity arrived they asked her if she had any plans at the moment. Unfortunately no one had an idea on how to prove their innocence. It was then that Choren came up and said "I have an idea but you guys won't like it."

"What is this idea of yours Choren?" Serenity asked calmly. Even though a powerful guard and a wonderful strategist Choren's plans always had a bad price to pay.

"The people want one thing." he said "And that's an execution of these people." the Queen nodded in understanding but frowned as she knew where this would go. "If one of the tribesman admitted that they were the assassin and was given the death sentence then the other tribes members would be spared as innocent bystanders." Everyone looked at him in shock. Kill an innocent just because they were framed? Unacceptable! They soon started bickering amongst themselves again.

"ENOUGH" Eclipse yelled loud enough to silence everyone. "What Choren has said is correct. The only way to clear our name is to offer a Scapegoat. And unfortunately if I must I shall give my life for this Tribe." He quickly offered his hands to be contained.

"Now, wait a minute!" Makeyo yelled "We can be able to sort this all out. There is no need for anyone to die!"

"Makeyo!" Khonsu yelled "This is not your, The Queen's, or my decision. Your brother is willing to offer his life for this tribe and sacrifice so that we may live on. If you are against that so be it but you are going against this tribes only hope for survival." After he finished his lecture Makeyo looked at her younger brother.

"Eclipse are you sure you want to do this?" she asked "A sacrifice may not be necessary."

"It may not be necessary…" Eclipse said "but it's so far the only way to make sure the tribe lives on. Promise me this Makeyo." he looked towards the Chaos Temple. "Bury me at the Temple, my Malevolent Spirit needs to be there so it will not do damage to the tribe." Everyone gasped at this but Khonsu just stood next to him.

"This sacrifice is a great one Eclipse." Khonsu said "Are you sure you would like to go through with it?"

"Khonsu" Eclipse sighed "Those who would risk their lives for something they love are heroes. Those who would hide from problems are cowards. I want to be remembered as a Hero and not a coward. That is my wish. And Queen Serenity."

"Yes," she asked.

"Make sure that the cowards who framed us are to be given ten times the punishment that I have." Eclipse answered "I want to at least know that my sacrifice will not be in vain." Serenity nodded and cuffed his hands leading him to the ship.

When at the prison Choren was assigned to be the guard. Since he had been protecting Serenity for so long some of the Ginzoushou's magic had rubbed off on him. He was not influenced by the Anba clan's magic and wasn't out to kill Eclipse. He kept wondering why he was given sympathetic looks by all the other prison guards. He himself didn't understand why there was so much malice against Eclipse.

_**30th of August 1,256 B.C.E.**_

Everyone was crowded into an arena to watch the execution. Due to some tampering by the Anba clan the execution would take place on Earth, his home planet. Although they were upset that only one of the tribesman were going to be killed it gave them a better opening for more damage. The crowd cheered as the accused was led into the middle of the arena.

Eclipse was led into the arena and was told to kneel down for his punishment in front of the Queen. He did as he was told and a cheer rung out as they watched him surrender. The executioner asked "any last words?"

Eclipse slowly looked at all the gathered people. "All I can say is the coward amongst this crowd will die and my soul will rest!" he yelled to the annoyance of everyone.

The executioner took his lance in hand and said "by the order of Queen Serenity, for crimes against the Moon Kingdom and the Planet Venus you are herby sentenced to death!" with the last word he drove the lance through Eclipse's heart killing him instantly earning a cheer from the crowd.

But in the special section of the Moon Kingdom there was three who shed a tear. Queen Serenity, her daughter, and her trusted guard Choren. The Ginzoushou, sensing this sadness and inner turmoil in their hearts let the sadness flow into it. The result was a jewel full of Negative feelings. In order to destroy those feelings of sadness the jewel transferred the Negative forces into the one thing it would always be connected to: The Moon.

Everyone gasped as the moon was completely covered by a shadow. While in a panic the people started to yell for revenge against the tribe for another attack. Queen Serenity saw that the Ginzoushou was poisoned and quickly let go of it so her Negative feelings would not get inside. The moon immediately lit up again as the Negative forces left the Ginzoushou. This did not stop the people's fears as they yelled for the tribes heads.

Queen Serenity then launched a huge blast of Moon Energy into the Arena silencing everyone. "THAT IS ENOUGH!" she yelled "THIS MADNESS IS ESCALATING INTO A POINT THAT THE SILVER MILLENIUM HAS NEVER SEEN BEFORE." she calmed down and continued speaking "You all have been focusing too much on what has already been done. Because of this no contact is to be made with this tribe. If anyone is seen breaking this law. Royalty or not, they shall be killed on the spot." With that said she exited the Arena leaving the colonists in fear of the Queen.

"What should we do now" a member of the Anba Clan said to his clan members." With the Queen on their side we have no hope of destroying that blasted tribe!"

"We simply repeat the plan only this time killing two birds with one stone." a soothsayer said "We assassinate the Queen and frame the tribe. It worked on the idiots before and with Queeny out of the way there is no stopping them from destroying the tribe." This earned a laugh from all the other members of the group.

Unfortunately for the Anba clan a bug was planted inside their seats letting a spy for the Moon Kingdom listen in on their conversation."Queen Serenity would love to hear this…" he snickered to himself. He loved his job.

_**5th of September, 1,256 B.C.E.**_

All of the Anba clan was brought into the Queens royal chamber. "What is the meaning of this!" One yelled "You have no right to hold us against our will! I demand-"

"SILENCE!" Queen Serenity yelled interrupting the clan member. "For acts of treason against the Queen and ploys of assassination you have been merited Death by my hands!" This earned a gasp from the clan members.

"My Queen what do you mean?" one said "We would never do anything treacherous against you. Release us and I'm sure we can get this all sorted out."Serenity just sneered.

"Roll the tape!" she commanded one of the guards. When the guard pressed the button the recording of them going over the assassination attempt and framing of the tribe. "With this evidence you are to be sentenced to death immediately. Guards!" As soon as she commanded them the guards circled around the members of the Anba clan.

"Do you really think killing us will solve all your problems." a prophet said "The spell we made on the people is too powerful not even the Ginzoushou can save that tribe from extinction." he snickered at the thought "So what will the 'high and mighty' Queen do now? We may cure the curse the people have but only if you exile us instead of the death warrant."

The Queen became worried. If what the clan was saying was true then her best choice was to exile them. However if she did there's no telling what they plan to do if they ever return. And if she killed them then the curse could send the tribe into extinction. With a sigh she said "If you undo the curse put on the people then banishment will be your punishment."

"Agreed" one said "Eg-chua-hei-po-klif-yu-haw"

Others began chanting in tune with the first.

"Fue-kon-lef-yio-ich"

"Funt-kit-era-hio-machi"

"Ko-mei-ich-ei-ak-iy"

"LO-TO-FRE-KHIGAME"

With the last chant Serenity could feel a plateau of kindness wash over her Kingdom.

"WIth that done" an Anba said "We shall be leaving."

"Not so fast" Serenity said "I have decided a better punishment for you. You are not banished from the Moon Kingdom. You shall be put into this Stone until the moon blackens again. However long it takes for it to occur does not matter. But once you get out you are free to do what your Heart desires… If you do not go insane from being stuck in the stone for as long as it takes. Enjoy your new life."

Before any of the clans protests could be heard Serenity used a powerful sealing spell with The Ginzoushou to put all of the clan into the Tombstone. Loud banging could be heard until one of the guards put some Seals onto the stone. With that threat away Serenity continued with her duties. Item number one on her list was to tell the tribe of who framed them and that they were now disposed of. And maybe give the newest Phase of the moon a new name. Eclipse sounded nice, just like the man who caused it.

_**28th of November 1,256 B.C.E.**_

The Tribe of the Eclipse (which it was now called and dedicated to the Moon not the person) was thriving. After the Funeral of Eclipse the people began to wake up and see that the tribe needed help if it was going to survive. In roughly three months the tribe began making more offspring and gaining more Mages and Martial Arts instructors to teach them. Even Blacksmiths were coming from all over to help the legendary tribe who was allies with the Moon Kingdom's leader Queen Serenity.

While she told them about how she had trapped them Khonsu got angry and asked why wait until the moon darkens all it would take would be the moon on one side of the Earth and the Sun on the other and the Moon would be dark and they would be free. Serenity quickly explained that the only true Eclipse would happen when Eclipse himself awoke again. Khonsu didn't understand what she meant by awaken but quickly shrugged off the question.

_**31st of December 1,256 B.C.E**_

The Moon Kingdom was gone. An evil force had attacked from Earth catching the Kingdom by surprise and quickly destroyed the army. With the army and the Sailor Scouts defeated Serenity had only one thing to do. Using the power of the Ginzoushou she quickly set up the scouts to be reincarnated in the future when the threat of Queen Beryl needed to be fought again.

Although the Tribe of the Eclipse sent some of the best warriors the Superior numbers of Queen Beryl they were soon defeated. Even the Mau Khonsu had to retreat when the squad who had him were all captured. It was the end of the Eclipse tribe as the last Elder of the village, Makeyo, drowned in a valley of springs. With the last Elder gone the tribe slowly died out.

_**?**_

_"Chaos" _a voice echoed through the endless abyss._ "Chaos is the key. Chaos is balance. Chaos is POWER!" _with that last roar the malevolent Spirit of Eclipse searched for his new host. An unknown power was driving him to find it. _"I must find him. I must save the Chaos Nexus"_ He didn't finish as he saw who he was looking for. With one final surge of power he sent his Soul into who would now be the protector of The Chaos Nexus. A six-year-old by the name of Ranma Saotome at the peak of his fear.

_**O-MA-KE**_

The crowd cheered as the executioner raised his lance. "Any last words?" he asked.

"My fortune is yours for the taking…but you'll have to find it first,

I left everything I own in One Piece!"

"Wait, What" the executioner asked.

"Nothing…" Eclipse said

_**AUTHORS NOTES:**_

Hooray this is my new story.

If you think anything sucked, Review, but please :Constructive Criticism.

Pairings are undecided as of this moment. Review if you want to make a suggestion but it is not needed.

Remember this is a prologue to lead you up to the events coming up. Ranma's story will be in the next chapter.

I just put the Omake there because my friend pointed out I executed Eclipse like Gol D. Roger and I thought I would make it more alike. Don't expect much more Omake's.

Oh... and about Khonsu, Artemis and Diana are named after Moon Dieties so I thought that the Egyptian Moon Diety was appropriate for his name.


	2. Chapter 1: A New Destiny

**The Chaos Nexus.**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING…except the OC's. SUE THEM!**

**Chapter 1: A New Destiny.**

"Pops, STOP!" Ranma Saotome, heir to the Saotome School of Anything-Goes Martial Arts screamed as he went through his 27th try of the Cat-Fist training. His Father had just found the Stupid manual and since it said "Ultimate" and "Technique" Ranma should learn it. But even Genma should have known at this point that this training was not working. But Genma's pride wouldn't let himself admit he was wrong and made Ranma repeat it until it was learned.

Unfortunately Ranma's sanity couldn't take much more. There was no telling what would happen if Ranma was thrown into the pit again. But since his Father _was_ Genma Saotome, Ranma was thrown into the Pit. Ranma simply screamed as he descended into the Pit of 'demons' and slowly lapsed into unconsciousness.

Ranma had slowly awoken to find himself face to face with the biggest cat he had ever seen. It had the sharpest Teeth Ranma had ever seen and barely equaled the his sharp claws. Ranma tried to scream again but nothing came out. "Heh, human I'm impressed," the Cat said "not many of the Neko-Ken trainees survive. I'm glad that my new host is strong enough to take it. I will enjoy slowly crushing your weak mind." Ranma tried to retort but couldn't make a sound again. Ranma struggled only to be wrapped up in chains.

"What was that?" The Cat said sarcastically "I can't hear you. Don't even try it. In this world I control everything. I would not suggest making me angry. I can do anything I want to you. Just stop struggling and I will make this as painful as possible."

"STOP" a voice said. Ranma and the Neko demon turned to see a silver-haired teenager with a sword standing on the opposite side of the room. "I can't let you take over the boy. Leave now if you don't want to die."

"You, kill me?" Neko laughed "I think it is the other way around." His claws extended until they were the size of knives. "LEAVE OR DIE!" he launched at the teenager with his claws only for them to meet his sword.

Meanwhile, Genma Saotome was standing above the Pit wondering what happened. "The training should have been finished by now" he said to himself "I wonder if I read the manual wrong?" He quickly pulled out the Manual and started reading. "Wrap the trainee in fish sausage… hundreds of hungry cats…throw into Pit until technique is learned. Nope, I followed all the directions correctly. I wonder if- Huh?" Genma interrupted himself as he noticed an extra page stuck onto the last one.

"What's this?" Genma asked himself as he started reading "Warning: training has been banned for psychological damage and death. This is just another harebrained scheme that a total idiot would use." Genma repeated the last sentence a couple times before yelling "RANMA!" and pulling the rope up only to find that a cat tore it.

( IF THE FIGHT SCENE IS BAD I'M SORRY I'M NOT THAT GOOD.)

Eclipse (If you hadn't figured it out already) was having a hard time fighting Neko. Although with superior speed Neko had strength which made up for it. Eclipse was quickly force on the defensive as Neko hammered away with his claws. His sword was receiving the worst as cracks could be seen.

Eclipse avoided a strike with a claw and kicked Neko in the stomach making him stagger back. He then tried to slice his head but was blocked by his claws." Maybe I was wrong" Neko said "You may have some skill but it's useless, I only get stronger while you get WEAKER!" he quickly struck with his claws breaking the sword in two in the process. "One last chance, leave or DIE!" as he said this he swiped downward with his claws.

Eclipse reacted on instinct and brought up his sword handle and blocked the hit. But it was a losing battle as Neko's strength was starting to make Eclipse waver. Eclipse kicked Neko off and got some breathing space. Eclipse looked at Neko and tried to think of a plan. Suddenly it hit him: When all else fails do something stupid! Eclipse looked at his sword and said "Since you were nice to give me one last chance I will too. Leave or die."

"You dare say that!" Neko said "I will DESTROY YOU HUMAN!" with that Neko charged at Eclipse.

Eclipse grabbed the sword edge and stabbed Neko's hand with it. While Neko screamed in pain Eclipse finished by plunging the sword handle into Neko's heart making him cry out in pain again before he exploded into dust. Ranma was freed from the chains and went up to the stranger.

"Thanks, for helping me against that monster." he said "who are you?"

"My names not important right now." Eclipse said "right now you need to wake up your dad's calling you." Ranma could faintly hear his Dad calling his name.

"But don't you need help?" Ranma asked. "you took a bunch of hits from that demon-thing."

"Don't worry kid I'll be fine" he said "you just have to wake up." Almost immediately as he said this Ranma opened his eyes and heard his Dad yelling.

"Pops, I'm over here," he yelled "send down the rope!" Genma sent the rope down and hoisted Ranma up.

"What happened, boy?" Genma asked "you were out of it for a while."

"I was unconscious," he answered "And in my dream there was this monster Cat that was trying to take over my body. It would've too if this other guy didn't come in and kill it." Genma thought about what his son said for a second and shrugged.

"It turns out that the Neko-Ken was a scam" he said "it makes you go crazy, so I'm glad I got you out in time. You probably had a dream because of all the stress. I must not have trained you in enough meditation styles. We should just stop the Neko-Ken training and move on."

"That's what I've been saying this whole time Pops!" Ranma retorted

"Really, I didn't hear you" Genma said innocently "you need to speak louder next time." Ranma growled but let the subject go. There was no chance of getting Pops to admit he was wrong.

The day soon ended and Ranma sat down in the tent to sleep. "Was it really all a dream?" Ranma asked himself as he drifted off to sleep.

"NOPE!" voice rang out as Ranma shot up. He looked around and found himself in a room instead of his tent.

"Where am I?" he asked.

"You're in…well, your head." the voice said. Ranma turned around and saw the same teenager that saved him sitting down on a couch.

"You!" he cried "so it wasn't a dream… Who are you?"

"My name is Eclipse." he said " and I need your help."

"My help?" Ranma asked " you seem to be able to take care of yourself."

Eclipse just snickered a bit and said "Well, I'm afraid my mission is going to be bigger than just your mindscape. I need you to find and protect a special artifact. I know I may be asking a lot for you but before you decide to help me or not watch this." He snapped his Fingers and a weird looking item appeared in his hand. He tossed it to Ranma and it made him scream in pain.

Why did Ranma scream? Simple, you ever had 19 years of memories put into your head at one time. It wasn't a pleasant experience, and Ranma wasn't taking it well. Ranma struggled a few minutes before his brain was able to sort all of the new information. He then glared at Eclipse.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" he yelled "ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME!"

"Maybe that was a little too much…" Eclipse said "sorry, but I don't have enough time to explain all about my mission before you awake. I needed a fast way to tell you about my life so transferring my soul into you was a simple way."

"Your Soul?" Ranma asked "you still seem alive to me."

"Ranma…" Eclipse said "there is way too much complicated stuff a six-year-old wouldn't understand. Let's just say I died and my ghost wandered around until I entered your head. So now do you understand who I am?"

"Yeah," Ranma said "You're Nissoukou Eclipse. You were born and died during something called the Silver Millennium in some unnamed tribe. You were killed so the tribe could live on. And you were buried at some Temple. You need to find something called the Chaos Nexus and you have no clues whatsoever."

"Good enough…" Eclipse shrugged "Just feel lucky my knowledge didn't go into you, or your head would've popped. Anyway, I need your help to find it because you yourself are a Chaos Generator.

"Chaos Generator?" Ranma asked "what's that mean?"

"Basically…" Eclipse said "Cruel fate has decided that you shall be a source of Chaos. No matter what you do, even if someone from the future told you how to prevent it, you will unintentionally create Chaos. Very few people have this 'honor' and the source of Chaos you Generate allowed me to cling onto your soul."

Ranma looked at him blankly. "So you're telling me that I make Chaos. And because of that your soul could find me."

"Exactly!" Eclipse said " Anyway do you accept the quest? I'll tell you right now. It won't stop your Martial Arts training and you may even get more Martial Arts moves. I also promise that I will only ask you to go after a clue if I'm at least 75% sure the Chaos Nexus is near."

Ranma thought about it for a second. He probably would have to stop training if Eclipse had a lead on the Nexus. But all the new moves he promised made it tempting. After all, he was going to be the best Martial Artist in the world.

"What about Pops?" Ranma asked "Won't he get suspicious if I go sneaking around?"

"I don't think so" he answered "but just in Case, I have a spell that can make him forget everything that happened if he follows you."

"Alright, I'll do it but how can we find the Chaos Nexus?" Ranma said. "Do you have any idea where it would be?"

"Just continue on your training journey" Eclipse said "The best thing to do when you don't the location of something to wander around. We will find it eventually we just need be patient."

"Alright," Ranma said "Can you explain to me why I'm awake when I'm asleep?"

"Actually…" Eclipse said "this is basically a dream only I'm the one controlling it. This also allows me to see your memories and even take control of your reflexes to protect you while you're sleeping."

"So, what do I do now?" Ranma asked.

"Well," Eclipse said "since you can't use your body, you might as well sharpen your mind." Eclipse snapped his fingers again and the room turned into a classroom. "Lesson 1: Fractions." Ranma groaned in pain.

Two Years soon went by in this fashion. Genma trained him in Martial Arts and physical combat in the morning while Eclipse taught Ranma school information while he slept. Although Ranma hated it at first Eclipse quickly told him no one would want to learn under a dumb teacher. If he was to be a good teacher he'd at least need a good education.

Eclipse soon started teaching Ranma Magic. If there was an enemy or someone else looking for The Chaos Nexus with Magical Powers Ranma would have to be prepared.

__

"Ranma" Eclipse said "do you believe in magic?"

"Well…" Ranma said "I don't really but since people have said that my Chi abilities are impossible I'd be a hypocrite to say Magic is."

"Well, I'm a witness." Eclipse said "Magic is real, it breaches off into 4 different categories. Illusionary, Order, Enchantments, and Chaos. Like Martial Arts it requires Energy only this type of energy is called Manna. Although many Mages can master two branches and rarely three, no Mage can ever master all four branches"

"Illusionary Magic," Eclipse began "is mostly practiced by Tanuki's and Kitsune's . It mostly uses mind tricks and illusions to fool your enemies into a number of options. Usually into fighting each other, or giving the user enough time to escape. A fairly useful branch but has no offensive abilities whatsoever. However it is very compatible with Chaos Magic and a Team of them is a force to be reckoned with. A Mage with both branches of Magic would be a dangerous foe.

"Order Magic is a different story" he said " It is a very powerful magic mainly used for offense and protection. It mainly uses elements and emotions for Power. It is best when used with Enchantments or Talismans. Since it is connected with emotions you can usually tell what type of element you'll use. Remember the Princesses of the Planets from my memories? They are prime examples of combat Order Mages. Even those skimpy costumes have protective enchantments on them."

"Enchantment Magic is a common branch." he began "It uses magic to implant spells into weapons, armors, and even yourselves. I've seen some weapons do some amazing things with enchantments. Armor can also do some nice things. You can use Chi to strengthen yourself though. Almost every warrior I've seen uses at least one enchantment on their weapons."

"And now for the final and most powerful branch," Eclipse said "Chaos Magic represents destruction and transformation. Although always mistaken for a dark and evil magic its results vary on the user. An evil warrior uses it, destruction is the result. If someone with a good heart uses it, Justice and prosperity can be brought. It all depends on the user. This Magic is also the most difficult style to learn."

"So which style will it be?" Eclipse asked

Ranma thought about it for a moment. Chaos and order were tempting and Enchantments were needed. Illusionary was a cowardly style to Ranma so that was a definite no. That left Chaos and Order.

Order looked very good with its elemental attacks and good teamwork with the Enchantments which he needed. There was also Chaos which was tempting since if he was a Chaos Generator he would probably have more power in the style. In the end he chose the Chaos style.

"Good choice," Eclipse said "And I know the perfect place to start practicing. It will take a little bit to get there but this place is worth it."

"Where are you thinking of going?" Ranma asked.

Eclipse just closed his mouth shut with a zipper and threw it out. The best part of a soul transfer (Or Manual Reincarnation) was the fact that the dead spirit became much more of a prankster.

__

Eclipse had taught him the basics of Enchantment magic. He could not teach him Chaos Magic since he was an Order Mage. This annoyed Ranma to no end as he would always ask where he was planning on going. This had gone on for Three weeks until Eclipse had finally hinted that they were only a day away.

Ranma was practically jumping out of his Gi when his Father announced they were going on. After a sparring and Kata session with a quick Chi manipulation trial run the Saotome's were ready to move on. The nice looking Police Officer who was asking around town if there was any sign of Genma Saotome had nothing to do with it…

Ranma had looked around the Campground they set up. Ranma couldn't see where Eclipse was talking about training so he took a Cat Nap to ask him. When he arrived he didn't see the usual room but he saw the tribe from Eclipse's memories. Many people were walking around talking and practicing Magic on the Fields.

"Eclipse?" he asked "where are you?"

"OVER HERE!" he yelled. Ranma couldn't see him but his Chi senses told him he was close. "Follow Me!"

Ranma was suddenly pulled from the tribe courtyard in front of a huge building. Although covered in vines Ranma could sense the Power radiating off of it. "No way…" Ranma said "This is that Temple. Eclipse I thought you said not to come here." Ranma only heard Silence. "Eclipse?"

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!" Ranma held his ears from the deafening scream from within the Temple.

"ECLIPSE!" Ranma yelled "ARE YOU IN THERE?" Ranma beat on the door trying to see if Eclipse would answer again. Suddenly the vines around the Temple started to come alive and try to grab Ranma. He quickly jumped out of the way and said "Alright, who are you and what have you done with Eclipse?"

"HAHA" a booming voice said "Come and save him if you can. Find The Father and Sons and come face me." A claw shot out of the ground and grabbed Ranma's leg. "And fight me where I can _**REALLY **_rip the delicious flesh off your bones." The claw then wrapped itself around him making him shoot up from his bed.

"Father and sons?" Ranma asked himself "where does it want me to go." Ranma thought about it for a minute. There were a couple of things that it could be, an actual father and son, maybe a rock or mountain, It could even be trees. Ranma went out of the tent and yelled to his Father "Pops I'm going for a walk be back in an hour!" and he sped off.

Ranma eventually found what he was looking for. Since there were no rocks that varied in size and there were not many people around it had to be this clearing. In it stood one Giant Spruce tree and two small ones nearby it. "This is it." Ranma said "Alright Demon, Come out and face me!" Silence was his answer.

After waiting a few minutes he started yelling again "HELLO! I'M HERE!" he only heard silence again. he punched the tree with frustration. It shook a bit and then dropped a dead leaf onto his head. He growled and then said "Where are you, stupid Demon!" Ranma got onto his back and sighed. 'stupid coward' he thought 'has to hide behind stupid puzzles.'

Ranma then noticed that the Father tree didn't even crack from his punch. "Strange…" Ranma said he then noticed some other strange things about the tree. The leaf that fell down had no Chi. Even dead things that once had Chi can still project a small amount. Whereas this one had none. "I wonder…" Ranma said as he put his palm onto the tree and willed some of his Chi into it.

The ground soon started shaking as it opened up to reveal a large protruding rock. Ranma soon noticed that the rock was the top of a huge building. After a minute the building was out of the ground and standing magnificently. Ranma took a moment to look at it in awe before turning around.

Ranma soon noticed that no sounds could be heard. He looked at a bird in Mid-Flight. "No way…" he said "What did I just do?" Ranma took a second to marvel at the bird before running inside yelling "HEY DEMON, YOU BETTER FIX THIS!"

Once Ranma got into the first room he stopped. The Fire on the torches were not only shining really bright but they were flickering as if not affected by the spell. Ranma quickly said "It's the Temple, That's why time is messed up. Why would Eclipse want to come here?" He wondered about it for a few seconds before heading into the next room.

In the next room were 8 statues, four on each side, each with an ax in their hands. As soon as he stepped into the middle of the room both of the doors closed. Ranma heard a grumbling sound and then he saw the statues start shaking. They soon quickly got off of their posts and swung their axes. "Oh, crap" Ranma said "looks like I'm in for a fight." Ranma quickly shifted into a stance and prepared to strike.

Ranma started off by hitting each of the statues with a quick punch. As soon as he hit the last one he grabbed his hands. "OW!" he said "What are you guys made of?" the statues just swung with their ax again as Ranma dodged each of their attacks. Again he tried a Chi-implanted Kick to their abdomen but it had no effect. Ranma had to quickly dodged an ax slice aimed for his head as one statue got too close.

"Crap, what do I do?" he said " I can't win without breaking their stupid armor." Ranma then looked at the crack in the floor from the ax. "No they wouldn't make it that simple…" Ranma said "At least make it harder than that ThatisClassified.

(HEY, IT'S REALLY GOOD FOR A MOVIE! Just do the Freakin' action sequence.)

Ranma shook his head and then launched himself between two of the statues. With their automatic instinct they both swung downward at him not even noticing the other one. Soon there were two less statues as both them and their axes turned to dust. Ranma then took one of the statues arms and flipped it towards another. The two crashed together and turned to dust as well.

"This is way too easy," Ranma said "Alright stupid statues what have you got left?" Ranma soon regretted he said that as the statues turned into mud and then transformed into one giant statue. Ranma soon sweat dropped as the Statue then made a giant ax four times bigger than any other ax ever made. "Craaaaaaaaaaap," Ranma said as he quickly dodged the incredibly fast ax-strikes from the giant statue.

Ranma quickly jumped up onto the ax and then aimed a flying kick at the statues head. When it landed it did nothing but make Ranma yell out "OWOWOWOWOWOWOW!" before rolling on the floor continuously while dodging the ax strikes. Ranma had to think of a plan fast before the statue got a good hit in. Ranma realized what to do after seeing the wall crumble from the ax. If the robot was indestructible then what happens when his unstoppable ax meets his invincible head.

Ranma got his answer as he danced on the ax and soon balanced on the head. The statue tried to shake him off but was stopped as Ranma had a firm grip. The statue, as stupid as it was without a brain then started punching himself trying to hit Ranma. Pieces started to crumble off of his face as cracks were showing. Ranma then smiled and said "Alright you stupid Giant, time for you to get… Wait for it-"

The statue then took its ax and swung at Ranma cutting itself in two in the process. "Ranmowned…" Ranma finished.

("" Thatisclassified grunted "That was awful Ranma.")

The door then opened allowing Ranma to enter the next room. He cautiously stepped inside and saw a coffin in the middle of the room. "Alright where am I?" Ranma asked "Are you here you stupid demon?"

"I'm glad to see you have arrived human…" a voice said. Suddenly the Coffin was launched upward into a secret panel in the room. "Let's gamble a little bit shall we?" Then the demon revealed himself. It was a giant monster with rows of awful Teeth and ten claws on each limb. Wounds even covered his entire face showing his experience in battles. "I am named Khonsu protector of this temple and all of its inhabitants.

"Khonsu?" Ranma asked "It can't be… you're not a demon"

"So my fame precedes me," Khonsu said "Allow me to tell you a story before I shred you to pieces. I was once a Mau serving the Grand Tribe of the Eclipse. But when the Silver Millennium was destroyed by that crazy Wench I had to escape from my demise. I eventually fell into a 'Wormhole' as you call it and was sent to 15 years in the past. With all my Mau brethren gone I had no choice but to pledge my allegiance to this Temple."

"Khonsu," Ranma said "The Chaos was too powerful for you to handle. It turned you into a monster. you have to get rid of the Chaos that inhabits your body."

"HAHA!" Khonsu said "My favorite Part of these encounters. The Gamble! Here is the chance you have. We shall fight in unarmed combat. If you win then not only will I give Eclipse back to you then I will give you my Chaos powers as well. Who knows perhaps you will win. I am named after a horrible gambler who gave the Mother of Chaos an extra day to create the demon spawn."

(For More information refer to the Legend of Nut and the Five Demon Days.)

"What's the catch?" Ranma asked.

"Simple…" Khonsu said "If you lose then I will eat your soul giving your power to me. I must admit of all the people who have entered this Temple. No one has ever been able to use Chi as effectively as you do. And what is that I smell." He sniffed the air "There is also some Chaos energy already in you do not tell me you are a Chaos Generator? You are quite a treat for me. Do you accept?"

Ranma hesitated for a moment but then faced Khonsu "a Martial Artists life is filled with terror. Bring it on!" Khonsu smiled and signaled Ranma to the next room. Inside was a dojo colored with spacial designs and a large sun on one end and the moon on the other.

"Are you ready to begin Boy?" Khonsu asked "Because you should know that this is a sure loss."

Ranma simply bowed to his opponent beginning the start of the match.

"Very well," Khonsu then launched himself at Ranma. Armed with a volley of kicks for defense Ranma manages to knock Khonsu back. Ranma then aimed a kick at his stomach which was blocked by Khonsu's leg. When launched back Ranma lands on his feet and jumps up for a high kick. Khonsu rolled out of the way and punched Ranma only to clash with his foot.

Ranma then tried a combination of kicks and punches on Khonsu. Although the Cat-turned-Demon blocked every one Ranma managed to land a kick to his muzzle. Ranma then flipped him over and formed an uppercut straight into his jaw. Khonsu staggered back and rubbed his mouth. "That was a nice move, boy. I shouldn't have underestimated you like that. But unfortunately for you I won't make that mistake again."

Khonsu then roared and cupped his hands together. "CHAOS…" he began. Ranma went in to intercept him. "BLAST!" Ranma was instantly knocked back by the ball of Chaos that crashed into him. Ranma got up from the hole he was in and clutched his arm. That attack took a lot of Chi to survive. He had only one move that would work. One of the tribe's best attacks: The (SERIOUSLY IF YOU HADN"T GUESSED IT BY NOW) Hiryu Shoten Ha! Eclipse had shown him the fundamentals because of his promise of new Martial Arts Techniques.

"Is that all ya' got Khonsu?" Ranma said proudly "They must not make Chaos Beasts like they used to."

Khonsu flared with anger first the boy manages to hit him and then he insults one of his best attacks. "THAT IS ENOUGH OUT OF YOU HUMAN!" he yelled "PREPARE TO DIE!" charging at Ranma with a heated up Chi.

Ranma turned around to dodge the attack. Although Khonsu was fast Ranma's smaller body made up for maneuverability and soon Ranma was in the middle. By the time Khonsu noticed that Ranma led him into a trap he muttered "uh oh…" before he was whisked up by the powerful tornado. Ranma's Chaos energy fueled the tornado even more and the ceiling felt the worst of it as it was forcefully opened by the relentless winds.

daylight entered the dojo as Khonsu descended back inside. With a loud crash Khonsu was sprawled onto the floor. "So…" he said "looks like the bad luck on gambling bounced back onto me." Khonsu closed his eyes as the sunshine absorbed him and made him glow while turning back into a Mau. khonsu opened his eyes and said "Thank you, Ranma Saotome." before bowing to him.

"There's no need for that Khonsu," Ranma said happy that he had found someone well versed in Chaos Magic that would be willing to Teach him. "Right now we have to free Eclipse!"

"This way!" Khonsu yelled running up the stairs. When Ranma got to the final floor he saw Eclipse's sarcophagus. Ranma looked at Khonsu who nudged towards the coffin. Ranma nervously opened it and saw a mummy inside. "Take the Infinity Bracelet off," Khonsu said "It was the locking mechanism I used to trap him."

Ranma did so and nothing happened. "Eclipse?" he asked.

"Hello, Ranma" A voice rang out in his head.

"Eclipse, your okay!" Ranma yelled which Khonsu smiled at.

"I sure am," Eclipse rang out in his head "Thanks to the Infinity bracelet I can now speak to you telepathically."

"Cool!" Ranma said "So what do I do now?"

"You must take the Chaos weapon" Khonsu said "It was said in the prophecy that only the hero of the tribe may be able to handle the tainting forces, I think that a time most needed is now."Ranma asked where the weapon was and Khonsu pointed behind him. Ranma looked and saw an altar on the other side of the room. On it was a box with the Infinity Symbol engraved on it.

Ranma walked up to it and held out his hand. Tendrils of electricity came out of the box and tried to push Ranma back. Ranma gritted his teeth and continued to reach for the box. He finally touched it and it just… disappeared.

"Where is the weapon?" Ranma asked.

"It is anchored to your soul." Khonsu said smiling "This means that you are the true hero of the Tribe. To summon the weapon you must focus your chaotic energy into your hand and summon it." Ranma nodded and he did as Khonsu instructed. A purple light bathed the room until Ranma opened his eyes to reveal a… Cliffhanger.

_O-MA-KE _

Ranma took the staff in his hand and used the sunlight to point to where the tomb was. After finding it he got his old friend Ryoga and his crew to dig it up. He opened the door and heard some purring.

"Cats," Ranma said "Why did it have to be cats?"

_**Authors notes.**_

Hoorah! the second Chapter of TCN is finished.

Omake was just an Indiana Jones reference. Since I made the story about a Temple I kind of thought about IJ. It was stupid but Since the Covenant's tomb is similar to the Neko-Ken training… you know.

Now before I continue I'm going to state some things about the story so if you typically don't like a way that Sailor Moon/ Ranma 1/2 crossovers are made and stop reading it you can know so you don't have to be disappointed.

Sailor Moon:

1. Sailor Pluto.

She will not be a crazy psycho who wants Crystal Tokyo to be made and all that. She actually doesn't have much to do with this story because she, like the other Sailor Scouts have no idea who to fight and are outnumbered and overpowered. The only Scout that has a big impact on the story is Usagi. Everyone else are not that important.

Uranus and Neptune.

One word: Brash. I never liked them that much and never bothered to watch the last season of Sailor Moon. So pretty much all the Outers are going to be as I depict them from experience In reading Other FanFiction. Powerful, but barely a plot device.

3. Sailor Saturn.

Again never saw her so all I know is she has a protection spell called Silence Wall and a powerful attack called Silence Glaive Surprise. Forgive me if I depict her wrong.

4. Sailor Venus.

I know her attacks but never pay attention to her personality. When I first saw her in the English dub everyone else was trapped and she saved them. Appearing later as another powerful Senshi. When I read FanFiction she's kinda… ditzy. She will have a pretty large role but not that fundamental to the story.

5. Sailor Jupiter.

Not really that many objections about her. The whole 'Sempai' thing is there, but just a running gag. Not fundamental to the story at all.

6. Sailor Mars.

Hothead. That is all.

7. Sailor Mercury.

I handpicked a new pairing for her. He has already been mentioned but I won't reveal him until a later chapter. Don't go on about that Diviner guy with the rainbow crystal. BWAHAHA. Not fundamental to the story at all.

8. Sailor Moon.

Big plot device. But to be revealed in later chapters. I think she has power but not enough training to use it so that's how I will depict her.

Mask.

Powerful and Sailor Moon's love interest. Has a big part in the story but won't change much.

10. Mini-Moon/Chibiusa.

Weak and not a very big part of the story.

11. Luna and Artemis.

With our newest OC a Mau you can imagine what they will be thinking. Fundamental to the story but won't change much.

12. Diana.

I was thinking of making her Khonsu's love interest. Review if you approve or not. No big impact otherwise.

I'm going to say some mean things about the Scouts and Mask but otherwise they are pretty powerful. You'll probably be wondering 'ThatisClassified how come they won't be looking through the Time Gates or Crystal Tokyo.' I will answer that in later chapters. Ain't I a stinker?

Ranma 1/2:

Characters will mainly stay the same except for Ranma. He will be smarter thanks to Eclipse as seen above. I'll go ahead and say it for you guys. I'm a hypocrite! I said Chaos Generator but didn't make him afraid of cats. Alright? I just HATE the Neko-Ken. But do not worry Curse-Fans, he will get it next chapter.

I will not Make Ranma over-powered but with sixteen years of training and Khonsu, a well-rounded teacher of Chaos Magic, expect him to win in a one-on one fight with a Senshi or Anba. He even has many Amazonian tricks up his sleeves. You can imagine that first encounter with the Amazons. He will come to Nerima and start his Chaos training in the next Chapter.

The Anba Clan:

They contain all four branches and are powerful. They use Youma-Style Monsters and need energy for a reason. But I'm not trying to give stuff away.

PLEASE REVIEW AND READ ON!


	3. Chapter 2: A Curse!

**The Chaos Nexus.**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING…except the OC's. SUE THEM!**

**Chapter 2: A Curse! And not just one of them…**

Ranma opened his eyes to see a Kusarigama resting in his hands.

"What is it?" he asked as he held it in his hands.

"It is a Kusarigama, or Chain and Sickle." Khonsu said "I never learned how to use it but being the hero of the tribe you should have a feel for it already." Ranma tried to use it and found that some of his reflexes were already taking over. He flung the Sickle and called out "CHAOS SLICE!" before it cut completely through the pillar. Five seconds later cracks appeared all over the column and it fell.

"Whoa" Ranma said "I did that?"

"Yes," Khonsu said "Your already in touch with your Inner Chaos Powers. Be careful though, that attack probably drained a lot of your Manna. I would refrain from using any attacks until you have a large amount of Manna. I think it should be time to leave though. The time spell I used will only last for another 5 minutes and your father will probably be wondering where you are." Ranma nodded and the two headed off.

Unbeknownst to them and the whole world a new threat was awakening. The Anba clan that was trapped in the Rune would awaken. The Eclipse had come. It was only a matter of time before the Seals will be off. The world would tremble if it knew the plans that the Anba clan had for it. It was only a matter of Time…

Ranma had just gotten back to camp and saw his Father sleeping. He quickly woke him up and said "Hey Pops, I need a favor." Genma quickly woke up and looked at his son.

"What is it Boy?" he said "I was trying to sleep."

"Pops," Ranma said as he held up Khonsu "This is Khonsu, he will be the newest member of our group. No is not an answer."

Genma looked at his son for a second and then broke out laughing. "Oh that's a good one Ranma, HAHAHA, we can't get a Cat. It's too distracting, HAHEHEAH, you need to focus on your training not on a pet." Genma was soon interrupted by Ranma's cold gaze.

"POPS!" Ranma said, the venom in his voice apparent "we are keeping Khonsu. NO QUESTIONS ASKED." Genma noticed how Ranma's voice dug into him and he soon felt like he did with an Old Perverted Torturer/Master. He quickly lost his Spine and said "Okay…".

Another 2 years went by and Genma was happy that they had brought Khonsu along. The Cat had fed itself and it kept the boy busy and undistracted when Genma had to do business and feed themselves. (illegally of course.) Ranma also seemed not to question his Father as much, HA, the boy is probably paying him for the favor.

Unbeknownst to Genma, their new member was teaching Ranma every day while he wasn't around. Not just about Chaos Magic, which Ranma was turning out to be a Master in, but in reversing Genma's teaching's. Khonsu almost threw up when Ranma told him that women were weak and needed to be protected and not hurt. He quickly got that thought out of Ranma's head and started teaching him what his Father was lacking: Honor.

When Ranma told Khonsu that his Dad held honor in a very high regard, Khonsu snorted. The Fat-ass sleeping half the day and torturing his son the other wouldn't know Honor if he was thrown into a pit with it, hint the Neko-Ken. Ranma's re-education led to him disbelieving his Fathers every word. Thereby not making him ask any questions. Eclipse had even told him to look through the memories about his Older Sister, Makeyo, and still say girls were weak.

Ranma's new Chaos Powers were progressing as well. With a huge Manna store already made up due to his Chi usage Khonsu spared no time giving him the basics of Chaos Magic. He had already mastered some transformative spells which made him become Larger or smaller (Think of Happosai's, Soun's and Genma's trick in the whole cursed Panda scribble episode), A levitation Technique that he was slowly improving, and a Chaos Shield. Although Strange as it was that Chaos would provide Protection, but with Ranma's generator powers, he could actually transform the Attack into his own Manna. Unfortunately, this only worked on Chaos attacks and he would still get damaged from Order or Enchantments. He had also learned minor invisibility.

Eclipse quickly taught some more techniques of the Tribe of the Eclipse (in which he was saddened to hear about the tribe's fate and the Moon from Khonsu). Ranma had already mastered the Intermediate Technique's like the Bakusei Tenketsu, or the Hidden Weapons. Ranma quickly learned them and revised them. He could now break anything that was hard with his Breaking Point and he started to store extra Chi in his hidden Weapon spaces and his Kusarigama. It was much easier to store many things in his weapons space then trying to hide them from his father. There were also some lessons thrown in about enchantments with his Kusarigama.

Ranma eventually had to go to school. Kaboyashi's Middle School for Young Men seemed like a good choice to Genma. An all boys school wouldn't have any distracting women to keep him from Martial Arts. Ranma set off on his First Day with Khonsu in tow. Genma didn't worry about it since the school would probably tell him he couldn't take it. Strangely though the Principal let him since he was… how to put it nicely, Insane. Ranma had heard a rumor that the Principal owned two Schools and that some of the School Board was thinking of giving him a 'Vacation' to Hawaii.

Ranma breezed through the classes with ease with the help of Eclipse and it was soon Lunch Time. Ranma could see a crowd of Boys crowding around the Lunch Lady. They were all yelling things like 'The Bread is mine' or 'No, It's mine!'. Ranma was confused. They were all fighting over Bread? Well Ranma would show them he was the best. Ranma quickly jumped up and using someone's head grabbed the bread with his Mouth. He landed with ease while the boy who he used as a Springboard landed not-so-gracefully.

"Who are you?" The boy asked.

"Ranma Saotome," he said "and you are?"

"I am Ryoga Hibiki," he answered "And I will never forgive you for this Ranma Saotome!" he then walked off to the table like nothing ever happened.

"What just happened?" Ranma asked himself. Soon Khonsu nuzzled against his leg leading him to a closet. "What do you need?" Ranma asked.

"I just wanted to point out you were pretty rude to that guy," he said " Even if you didn't insult him you could at least say you were sorry."

"I was just getting the Bread." Ranma said "Everyone else was doing it."

"Yes, and I'm not Angry about that." Khonsu answered "I'm sure he isn't too, but you should at least say you're sorry. Remember what I said about your Pride?"

"Yeah…" Ranma said In a grumble " Pride is like Anger, it can destroy you if you don't control it, Blah Blah Blah, I'll say I'm sorry."

"And…?" Khonsu asked.

"Skim Milk…" Ranma answered as he went to get his Mau a drink.

He saw Ryoga on a table sulking. He quickly broke his remaining bread in half and offered it to him saying "Here you go, I'm sorry about using your head as a springboard."

""Thanks…" Ryoga said as he took the half of his. 'Why was the new kid apologizing' he wondered 'and how did he get so good at Martial Arts?'

Ranma pured some Milk in a bowl for Khonsu and then said "So why was everyone after that Bread?"

"It's a long story," Ryoga said "It all started when the Principal called an assembly…"

_FLASHBACK!_

"Good Morning, Great students of Kaboyashi Middle School." The Principal said "In order to preserve the good Nature an Aura of this School, we will have to give each of the students a Bowl Cut." As he said this a curtain fell down listing the Hairstyle Requirements. The students voiced their complaints but the Principal just kept laughing and dancing like a maniac.

After some of the student's ganged up on him he said "I see you do not like the new Arrangement's?"

"YEAH!" everyone said.

"Okay," the Principal said calmly "Then I have no choice but to offer you a challenge…" he got up and untied himself " If you can get this scroll from me I will give you an immunity from rules pass."

_FLASHFORWARD!_

" And of course we all accepted the challenge." Ryoga said "The Principal went crazy on us with traps and other things. If it wasn't for me, since no one else knew Martial Arts, we wouldn't have gotten the scroll. But once I opened it, the Principal said that he lied and it was just a rule change, not a rule immunity. Since this one kid said that he'd rather starve than have that stupid hairstyle, I think you can put together the rest."

"Man, that sounds stupid." Ranma said "Why don't they go after that guy?"

"Money" Ryoga said "The Principal's got so much of it that no one questions him."

Ranma simply changed the subject and said "so you Practice Martial Arts?"

"Yeah," Ryoga said "you too?"

"School of Anything-Goes." Ranma answered "Been training for all my life."

"We'll have to spar sometime" Ryoga said.

"Fair Warning for you," Ranma said "I never lose."

"There's a first time for Everything." Ryoga answered.

About 2 months later Ranma passed his classes with Flying colors. Genma thought that since Ranma learned enough to continue wanted to set out on the next phase of the training journey. Ranma came to class on the last day of school and told his rival Ryoga they would be moving on.

"Alright then" Ryoga said "Then I challenge you to one last fight."

"Sounds good as long as you know this fight will end the same way as the other 20." Ranma said "Where is it going to be at this time?"

"Meet me in the lot behind my house." Ryoga said "If you run out on our duel I'll find you to make sure you do."

"Got it," Ranma said "see ya tomorrow."

THE NEXT DAY!

Ranma waited at the lot behind Ryoa's house. Luckily for him Khonsu had gone ahead to direct Ryoga. Soon he heard Khonsu _MEOW! _and he went to see what happened. He soon saw Khonsu running away from a dog. The weird thing about the dog is that half of its body was Black and the other was White. He quickly jumped to Khonsu's rescue by stepping between them. The dog stopped and Khonsu finally caught his breath.

"What's going on here?" Ranma asked.

"Dog…Chase…Ryoga…Lost again." Khonsu said out of breath.

"Oh man don't tell me…" Ranma ran off to the Hibiki household and found it empty."Stupid dog…" he then looked at her collar. "Checkers Hibiki?" he thought for a second and then said "don't tell me…"

"WHERE IS THAT STUPID LLLLLOOOOOTTTTTT!" (You can guess who said it… he's in France. Seriously check the episode.)

(Well, you guys already know the plot that follows so I'm going to tell you something. I'M NOT WRITING IT! Ranma waits three days blah, blah, blah. Sooooooo, since nothing important happens I'll just tell you that Ranma learns more Chaos Magic from Khonsu like the Chaos claws (Think Chi-claws), the Chaos Compass which can locate a powerful artifact or Mage, and the Chaos Storm which can allow him to summon a storm (Like the Song of Storms in Legend of Zelda.)Eclipse also taught Ranma some Amazon techniques like the Splitting Cat Hairs that he improved to actually make solid clones, and the emotion Chi blast which Ranma was naturally Confidence and learned the Moko Takabisha. Sooooooo, now to JUSENKYO!)

Ranma, Khonsu, and his Father arrived at the Cursed Springs of Jusenkyo. "This place doesn't look so impressive," Ranma said.

"Be quiet Boy!" Genma said "It is said that these Springs are one of the most dangerous training grounds in the World. Prepare to be pushed to your limit…" He quickly paused as his stomach grumbled "Right after I find some food." He then ran off to a house that vaguely looked like a restaurant.

"Ranma activate the Chaos Compass…" Khonsu said "I feel a foreboding wind."

Ranma channeled his manna to his hand and an arrow formed above it. The arrow started spinning out of control and flowing in all directions.

"Just as I thought" Khonsu said "All of these Springs are Chaos wells. We must stay away or the transformative magic's could have some disastrous effects."

"Okay," Ranma said he got his pack. Unfortunately Ranma was launched inside the Springs. Luckily he landed on a bamboo pole.

"POPS!" he yelled "we have to get out of here!"

"What's wrong boy?" Genma asked "you aren't scared are you? Just like a girl!"

"Pops," Ranma said "I'm not kidding, this place is dangerous. We have to get out of here."

"Ranma!" Genma yelled" A martial Artists life is full of peril! If you cannot face this challenge then you cannot call yourself a Martial Artist!"

At this Ranma fumed. This Fat-ass has been torturing him for years under the guise of training and he says it's all for nothing! he quickly jumped up and kicked Genma in the pool. "Who's weak now Pops!" he said. A few seconds later and he didn't see is Father come up. He quickly jumped down to the pool he fell in and asked "Pops?"

Unfortunately he got his answer in the form of A fuzzy fist sending him flying into a spring across the entire valley. He felt a strange tingle for a second and he got out. He also felt a little more weight on his chest. He looked down and saw that he… turned into a _she._ She let off a scream as she chased her father to kick his ass leaving Khonsu to sigh.

_Meanwhile in Ranma's Mind, Mind, Mind, MIND!_

Eclipse was just doing meditation inside Ranma's mindscape when he felt a surge of power wash over him. It was Chaos Magic, he could tell, the transformative properties assured him of that. After calming down he saw that the biological systems on Ranma's body was changed, into a _Female _biological system.

He quickly tried to access Ranma's Manna stores but found that it was blocked. He then altered his position to the MMC (Mindscape Master Computer). After a quick session of typing he found the cause of the change: A host transfer.

They are fairly common for Chaos Wellsprings. If someone-or something- was trapped or sacrificed into a wellspring, anyone else can have the spirit sent inside them. Eclipse started to try to Manually reverse the transformation but found it no use. He then slammed his hands o the table because it appeared the Foreign Spirit was trying to take control. He tried to block out the infiltration but was pushed back by the Force.

He flipped over and transformed the Astral Plane into a Dojo for his own 'challenger'. He looked up and saw a red-haired girl. The strange thing about this girl was that her eyes were closed. The girl quickly summoned two Ulak blades for her hands and jumped at Eclipse. He quickly summoned his own Bo staff and countered the attack throwing her back.

"Can I help you?" Eclipse asked.

The girl didn't answer. Instead she kept up her attacks which Eclipse dodged and blocked. He then fired a blast of Chi at her which she countered with her own. They then clashed a couple more times before jumping back from each other. Eclipse then tried offensive himself using his Staff against her. Then using surprise flicked a button turning it into a Nunchuka and knocking the Ulaks off her hands and across the Dojo.

Eclipse then turned his staff back and got into a defensive position. So far the girl hadn't even done anything except attack. Not to mention the fact that her attacks were uncoordinated and had no power behind them. He then tried another approach. He flung one of her Ulak's beside her intentionally to miss her. She didn't even make an attempt to dodge it as it flashed by her.

Eclipse then realized: She was asleep! All the attacks and defense were only reflexes. If he landed a hit on her then she might wake up. He then tried using his Staff to hit her since she was defenseless but it was proven useless as her reflexes were too great. He then threw his Staff, which she dodged, and tried to attack her directly with Martial Arts. After a few reflexes kicked in he saw his opening and struck out with his foot sending her backwards.

before he could cheer for victory the girl landed on her feet with her eyes still closed. Eclipse silently cursed before firing a few Chi blasts. She countered each one with her own and then launched herself at Eclipse. The two traded blows for a second before jumping back.

"Damn It!," Eclipse said, "we're too evenly matched! I need help right now." He then summoned an astral form of Ranma to appear.

Ranma ran forward a little bit before going "Huh?," he then looked at Eclipse," Any reason for this visit?" Eclipse just pointed at the girl making Ranma clench his fist. "Don't tell me that's my curse," Ranma said, "How do I get rid of her."

"Ranma, Calm Down," Eclipse said, "I don't exactly know who she is but we need to wake her up to find out."

"Wait," Ranma said, "If I'm here, then who's chasin' Pops?"

"Just a husk focusing on the objective at hand," Eclipse said, "Hopefully we'll be finished with this before anything bad happens."

_Meanwhile outside Ranma's Mind, Mind, Mind, MIND!_

A beaten down traveler had just arrived at the curse Springs of Jusenkyo. Why did he come there? Simple, because an opponent of his ran out on a duel they were supposed to have. The boy's name was Ryoga Hibiki.

"Finally… I made it…," he said, "Ranma Saotome prepare to be defeated by-"

"COME BACK HERE YOU STUPID OLD MAN!" Ryoga musings were interrupted by the scream of a girl. He quickly turned around to see a Panda running towards him. He quickly jumped up avoiding it but was not protected by the young girl who stepped on his head sending him plummeting to a Spring below him.

_Back to Ranma's Mind, Mind, Mind, MIND!_

Ranma and Eclipse squared off against the strange girl. Ranma began his attacks with several punches and kicks. The girl dodged a few but Ranma was able to land one to her head. She then swung her remaining Ulak blade at Ranma which he called out his Kusarigama to block. The two pushed against each other and soon jumped back from each other. Ranma twirled in the air and fired his chain at the girl. She dodged it by leaning back making it sail right over her this didn't stop Eclipse from coming out from under her and landing a powerful kick to her back. This sent her flying as Ranma flipped his chain around her causing her to be trapped.

"Whew," Ranma sighed, "Now what is she, Eclipse?"

"As far as I can tell she is a sealed entity," he said, "Someone or something that was trapped inside that spring you fell into. The Chaotic energies that surround this valley probably caused her DNA to mix with yours. This might not even be her real form. The only thing I can try is a special technique passed down by the most powerful masters of the Tribe of the Eclipse, guaranteed to make any unconscious person respond."

"While I'm working on the technique," Eclipse said, " you should return to your body, your dad's probably wondering why you've been this persistent."

"Gotcha," Ranma said. His astral form then dissipated leaving Eclipse alone with the girl.

Eclipse then took out a Megaphone then turned it on. "HEY, WAKE UP!" the girl remained asleep so he tried another tactic. He took out his paper bag and filled it up before popping it. 'Damn it,' he thought, 'Don't tell me I have to use that technique?' Having no other options he reached into his armor and took out… a whoopee cushion. "Time for the big guns!"

When Ranma awoke she was sitting inside a room with a very portly Chinese man. "Oh, sirs," the man said, "you awake yes?"

Ranma simply shook her head and said, "Yeah, I'm fine." Before the guide promptly took out a Tea Kettle and poured it on her head reversing the transformation. With an utter of "HOT!" Ranma checked his chest and blew a sigh of release that he found a temporary curse.

_BUT MEANWHILE IN RANMA'S MI_- OW, NO, PLEASE, UGH, NOT MY FACE!

Eclipse was panting while he loaded up the dynamite. "I'LL WAKE YOU UP IF IT'S THE LAST THING RANMA DOES!" he then held out his palm and said, "Hinotama!" conjuring a Fireball. The Dynamite exploded leaving them both unharmed and her still asleep. Before he could scream he felt the same surge of power wash over him and the girl instantly shot up with her eyes open.

"Where am I!" she asked Eclipse who had to hold his head from the surge.

"Ranma's mind," Eclipse said, "Welcome…"

"Ranma,?" she asked, "Who's Ranma?"

Eclipse sighed as he knew this would be a very long story he sat down and began.

"Well First off, you may not know it, but you're dead." He said.

"Dead?" She asked.

"Not to worry, just your physical body is gone. Your Spirit is sitting right in front of me." He reassured her.

"Then who are you?" She asked again.

"My name is Nissoukou Eclipse," he said, "and you're my new Room-Mate…"

"Room-Mate?" she asked, " What's that?"

Eclipse just sighed as 3 1/2 hours just added themselves to the explanation.

_MEANWHILE IN THE JUSENKYO GUIDE'S MI-CABIN!_

Ranma-now male- was sitting with the Jusenkyo Guide listening to what had happened since he had 'fallen asleep'. He had eventually lost his Father and rammed into a few people, such as a Frog Trainer, a young person wearing a bandanna, and a bandit that was in the middle of eating soup.

After listening for a few minutes he decided to go into deep meditation. After saying goodbye to the Guide, he left. Unfortunately if he had waited another five minutes, he would've seen his Father come in with some food. Later said 'Food' turned into a Fifteen-year-old Boy who then ran off trying to find the bane of his existence only to end up in Hong Kong 12 hours later.

_MEANWHILE IN RANMA'S MEDITATIVE STATE._

Ranma had just formed his Astral… Form, when he saw Eclipse and the girl sitting down and drinking Tea.

"I take it you woke her up," Ranma said, "who is she?"

"This is Miss Sakura," Eclipse answered, "Or at least a Nickname until we find out her real name. She is a victim of Amnesia."

"Aw," Ranma said, " so she doesn't know what happened to my body?"

"Actually," she said, "as a victim of the Springs I know the legend of its creation. A legend that Mr. Eclipse knows quite well."

"Yes," he said," Do you remember Makeyo? Apparently using the last of her power she gave her life to make this a Chaos Manna sanctuary. She meant to use it to provide a base for Chaos Mages on the Allied Forces. Unfortunately, the war was already over, so the people nearby used it as an execution ground. We believe that is what happened to Miss Sakura. Details afterward are very sketchy."

"So is there any cure for the body switching," Ranma asked, "It's a little awkward."

"Yes there is," Sakura commented, "but for you, it should not be used."

"What," Ranma asked, "why not?"

"There is a Spring of Drowned Man, but since you are a Chaos Generator, like me the Spirit who died in that Spring would come into your mind. Three voices in your head would cause a problem: Insanity."

"Oh…," Ranma said disappointingly, "So, there is no cure for the body thing?"

"Yes," Sakura said apologetically, "But do not worry, as Eclipse says, I will pay my rent."

"Um, Okay…," Ranma said, "Like…?"

"I will teach you how to fight," she said, "When your body transforms in the middle of a battle, you are at a huge disadvantage. Your weight, your strength, your reach, and your mind will all be changed. I will make sure that you are prepared if that ever happens. I also need to have a *cough* talk with you about a certain function of your new body."

"And I'm afraid I have some bad news as well," Eclipse said, "Ranma do you remember your mother?"

"Uh… No," Ranma said, "Pops told me she died when I was young. Is that true?"

"Afraid not." Eclipse said, "She's alive, and is going to kill you when she catches up to you."

"WHAT!" Ranma asked, "Why!"

"To be honest I don't know why she has any excuse to call herself a Mother," he answered, "She allowed Genma to take you on this Training Journey, in return he would make you a Man among Men. In this deal she would force you to commit Seppuku."

"WHAT!" Ranma said, "How could she!"

"She is very insane," Eclipse said, " I think that your Father only married her to have a baby he could take total control of. What I mean is, if she ever threatens you, make sure you have her arrested. Don't try to handle anything yourself and throw away any of your Father's fake 'honor'. As one warrior to another, anyone who is after blood should be punished. No matter who they are."

Ranma looked at Eclipse a minute and said, "Okay, I promise you if I ever meet her and she threatens me, I will get the Police involved."

"I noticed you were meditating," a new voice said. They all turned to see Khonsu form inside the room. "Your Father's looking for you. I think our new destination is at hand, Is this the Spirit who fused with your Deoxyribo Nucleic Acid?"

"Uh… yeah," Ranma said, he hated it when Khonsu couldn't simply say the simple version. "This is Sakura. She's going to help us in our quest."

"Hello, Miss," Khonsu said, "Welcome to the New Eclipse Clan," Khonsu laughed at their new nickname, "come on, Ranma." and with that he disappeared. Ranma said Goodbye to the two and entered his Physical Form as well.

When Ranma awoke he and Khonsu were sitting atop the rock they had meditated on. Genma sauntered behind them and said, "Boy, it is time to depart. Get ready to follow our new Guide and then we are taking a trip to Nerima. We are going to meet an old friend of mine." Ranma simply sighed and got his pack and Khonsu ready and followed the Guide and his Father. Unfortunately there happened to be a rain shower on the way to their destination.

After about an hour of walking The guide told them they had arrived at the village of the Amazon women. Ranma had sat down with the Jusenkyo Guide while Genma ran off to do whatever it was Genma did. Ranma could feel the anger emanating off of Eclipse and mentally asked, 'Somethin' on your mind?'

'These are the deserters of the Tribe of the Eclipse.' he answered, 'These are the women who think that they are naturally superior to men and left. They took some of the Tribe's techniques without permission and received no punishment for it due to a corrupt Elder who agreed in their beliefs. Forgive me if I feel a little angry.'

Ranma watched the two girls fight. Both of them seemed pretty pathetic and could probably be beaten in one move. Not even worth her time. The Lavender-haired girl managed to knock the other off and the crowd cheered. Ranma just scoffed, they would call anyone a good Martial Artist.

It was then that a Raven-haired girl who was busy smashing bricks in her Family's dojo sneezed.

'I understand,' Ranma said, 'but, I can't do anything about that can I?'

It was then that the girl screamed in Chinese and fired her Bonbori in a random direction. Ranma quickly followed the path and saw that it was headed for her father's direction and if he didn't move he would get hurt. As much as Ranma hated her Father and wanted to see him hurt she quickly fired a pebble that was on the ground making the Bonbori change its course and crash into the ground near Genma. He quickly let out a "Groff!" before noticing that he had been too preoccupied in eating. He quickly ducked behind the Guide who was also shaking.

Shampoo looked at the Panda who stole her food and at the Redhead who stopped her righteous Vengeance of killing the one that ate her FOOD! (Because, lethal methods are _ALWAYS_ O.K.) She walked up to the redhead and said, "Ni, Ni shi shui!"

The Jusenkyo Guide went up to Ranma and said, "Newcomer, Who are you, she says."

Ranma looked at her and said, "I'm Ranma Saotome. Mind telling me why you tried to kill my dad."

The guide tranlated again and Shampoo answers, "Ni de fugin chile wo de jiangjin. Wo bixu chengfa ta."

"She says, Father disrespected the her by eating her food. He must be punished." The guide translated.

"Alright, then if I challenge you and win then I get the food anyway right?" Ranma asked.

The guide translated again and Shampoo just smiled. The outsider would learn what happens when you disrespect proud Amazonian Women. She jumped atop the log and waited for her opponent. Ranma followed and landed on the other side. Shampoo prepared for an attack and charged.

Unfortunately for her, the attack was proved useless as Ranma just landed an upward kick that launched her off the log. The world seemed to shatter before her eyes as she fell back to the ground. She looked up as Ranma simply started getting her things. She staggered up to her and grabbed her cheek. She planted a kiss to it surprising Ranma and earning herself a smile. The guide quickly screamed and grabbed Ranma's hand and ran off.

"What are you doing!" Ranma asked as the Guide was pulling her away from the village as the Amazon girl followed.

"It's very bad you won sir," the Guide said, "Amazon Women's have great pride. Defeat is worse fate than Death. Kiss of Death is promise to hunt to ends of Earth and KILL!"

"WHAT!" Ranma yelled as she looked back at the girl with two swords in her hands. Ranma growled a little bit and took her hand away from the Guide and launched herself at the Amazon.

Shampoo smiled as the prey launched herself towards her. Probably to submit herself to a quick kill. Shampoo took her Sword back to strike only to feel the air forced out of her stomach. Shampoo looked down and saw the girls foot slammed into her stomach. Shampoo tried to strike again only to find a fist connecting to her face. Ranma didn't stop there though, as she continued to pound the living daylights out of the Amazon. Shampoo was soon knocked unconscious by the enraged Martial Artist.

Ranma simply let go of the unconscious Amazon and grabbed her by her hair. She dragged her back to Jusenkyo with the Guide following. He took her body and threw her into one of the pools and turned away. The guide quickly caught up to the retreating Martial Artist and said, "Sir, what do you want me to do with girl when she wakes up!"

Ranma just turned around and said, "Tell her if she tries to come after me again, I will give her a worse punishment. Especially tell her that what she thinks is okay will get her arrested in the real world. And tell her one more thing, if she thinks of herself as a Martial Artist she's mistaken." With that Ranma grabbed a Tea Kettle that was randomly there (Ranma 1/2 logic) and turned back into a guy and left to follow his Father.

'You did a good job with that,' Eclipse said, 'It seems that my lessons on punishment are correct, right?'

'As long as the answer to threats of death isn't death,' Sakura said, ' I believe what you did was okay. I think that if you do see her again you should report it to the authorities.'

'Well,' Ranma thought' I can't believe that a Tribe could be so barbaric that they would take an innocent life just because they lost. Your Tribe didn't have that did it?'

'Our Tribe had a similar law, but instead of the penalty of death we would better ourselves and face them again,' Eclipse said, 'Just another reason the Amazon's have no honor. If you ever face her again I have a few ideas of what punishment you should act out.'

Khonsu soon met up with Ranma and said, "I see you gave her your own punishment. I can't say she didn't deserve it, when the Amazon's left the Tribe and was held in Trial after being brought back, I felt contempt and gave my own testimony about them. If it wasn't for that damn Shuzaki, who cleared them of all their debt's before the citizen's, they would've been executed like they deserved. Since they took off with the training Manuals of techniques and battle strategies, this weakened the Tribe. In fact, I'm sure we would've stood a better chance against the armies of Beryl."

Ranma simply growled and said, "I hate it when punishments are lifted because of corrupt people, If I ever meet this Shuzaki I will make sure she gets what she deserves." Ranma then relaxed and took Khonsu, to catch up to his Father.

_ABOUT AN UNSPECIFIED AMOUNT OF TIME LATER!_

Ranma and his Father were walking down the streets. "So Pops," Ranma said, "Why are we coming to visit your friend."

Genma formed a Sweat drop as he tried to think of an answer, "Um… well I'll be honest with you boy," he answered, "It is time to fulfill an honor pact between me and my Old Friend, we promised that when both our children came to age we would unite the schools through Marriage."

At this both Ranma and Khonsu stopped and stared. Genma was stupid enough to engage two kids who never met and expect them to be happy, but how stupid was his friend who expected the same thing? Ranma and Khonsu immediately turned back which confused Genma.

"Boy, where are you going?" he said, "the Tendo Dojo is this way." He pointed in the opposite direction.

At this Ranma laughed while Khonsu let his ears down. "Pops, no matter what you say," Ranma said, " I'm never going to marry someone who I've never met. I'm heading back to China to see that old Monk Shukaku. Those Sand techniques of his were awesome."

"Boy!," Genma yelled, "This is a matter of honor, you will marry one of his Daughters to save the school! If you don't then I will have to Force you!" Genma got into a stance and jumped at his son. Ranma met the attack and began to fight his Father down the street. Khonsu followed them and sighed as he saw certain Storm Clouds were gathering.

_MEANWHILE AT THE TENDO DOJO!_

Soun Tendo, Patriarch of the Tendo Dojo, had just gotten a postcard in the mail. What was on the Postcard? Well, you should know that. But for the people who don't, FREAKING GUESS!

Anyway, Soun Tendo had just gotten a postcard from his old Friend Genma Saotome, promising he would be coming over with his son, Ranma, to unite the schools. Soun called out to his daughters to announce the news, "KASUMI, NABIKI, AKANE, COME HERE!"

While Soun searched in the house for his youngest daughter, Nabiki entered the dojo. Inside was her younger sister working on her strength by pounding bricks. She quickly took a picture and said, "Akane, there you go again, no wonder all the boys think your weird."

"Who cares," She answered, "Not everyone thinks the world revolves around BOYS!" as she said this she turned away.

"Really?" Nabiki said smiling, "then you won't be interested in this then…"

Akane just looked at her and said, "Interested in what?"

_FIVE MINUTES LATER!_

"FIANCEE!" Akane yelled at the top of her lungs.

After Soun's ears recovered he said, "Yes, the son of an old friend of mine, his name is Ranma Saotome. If one of you were to marry him the Dojo and our Family's legacy would be secure."

"Wait a Second!" Akane said, "Don't we have any say in who we marry! We've never even met this guy!"

_ANOTHER TRANSITION BEGINNING WITH MEANWHILE!_

The people were shocked to suddenly see a Panda and a small girl battle it out in the middle of the street. The girl was shouting things like "How dare you choose my Fiancée for me!" or "This whole thing sucks!" The girl managed to flip the panda over seeming to knock it out. She then said, "I said I'm going back to China, Suck on that OLD MAN!" as she finished she planted a kick to its stomach launching it across the Street.

When the girl turned around and picked up a cat, the Panda got up and picked up a sign. He tried to strike the girl but failed as she jumped over it and landed a kick to its head. The Panda staggered back and attacked again.

_ANOTHER FRICKIN' TRANSITION!_

"Ranma and his Father had just spent time in China training." Soun said.

"Humph, What's so great about China…" Akane said.

"Is he cute?" Nabiki asked.

"How old is he," Kasumi asked, "younger men bore me…"

"What kind of guy is he?" Nabiki asked.

Soun laughed and said, "I have no idea, I've never met him."

At this an unnerving science occurred in the Tendo House.

"You've never met him?" Nabiki asked.

All further ramblings were cut off as a loud crash could be heard they all went outside to investigate. Outside was a strange sight: there was a small girl with a cat on her head fighting with a panda. The girl threw the Panda into the backyard and got into another Stance.

The Panda looked at the shocked Tendo's for a second and got out a sign from somewhere. (Yet, more Ranma 1/2 logic.) He quickly handed it to Soun and launched himself into the fray again. Soun read the sign out loud. "Soun, here's Ranma. It's time to unite the Schools!"

Soun started to bawl again and ran up to the girl and grabbed her yelling, "AT LAST YOU'VE COME!" only to stop and feel what he was grabbing. When he turned the 'boy' around he saw two well developed breasts on 'his' chest. He did the only logical thing someone could do: he fainted.

Soun Tendo soon woke up on the floor in the living room. Beside him sat his daughters, a panda, and a girl with a cat on her head who was Ranma Saotome. Not the best one of his days. Nabiki decided to make the situation worse for him by saying, "This is all your fault Daddy! You should have made sure he was a boy!"

"Genma told me he had a son!" Soun answered.

"Does she look like a boy to you, Daddy," Nabiki said as she pointed to Ranma, "DOES SHE!"

"SHE is our guest, Nabiki," Akane said, "Sorry about my sister, I'm Akane, would you like to be friends?"

Ranma smiled and nodded. It was always good to make friends.

"Come on," Akane said, "Join me in the Practice Hall." Ranma followed her and they soon arrived. "You do Karate don't you?"

"A little," Ranma said, "Enough to get by."

"Then let's have a little match," Akane said, "Don't worry I won't hurt you."

"If you say so…" Ranma said, Ranma just frowned. Ranma would show her why she never lost. Akane ran at Ranma with a punch ready and swung. Ranma just ducked the punch and kicked Akane's stomach. She fell on her butt and got up again. Akane tried several combinations but none managed to hit Ranma as she kept dodging.

Ranma then decided to and the fight as she launched another kick. Akane fell on the ground and Ranma poked her head and began laughing. Soon the laughter was contagious as Akane began laughing too.

"You're pretty good," Akane said, "I'm glad that you're a girl. I'd hate to lose to a boy."

"What do you mean by that!" Ranma asked, "Are you saying boys are weak!"

"No, just Perverts," Akane said, "No girl should have the unfortunate fate of being beaten by one."

"I'm not going to listen to you," Ranma said as she left the hall leaving Akane confused.

_MEANWHILE GENMA SAOTOME TOOK A BATH! THIS IS NOT A TRANSITION!_

Kasumi walked up to Ranma and said, "Would you like to take a bath, Ranma?"

"Uh… No thanks," Ranma said, "I'm okay."

"No it's not," Kasumi said, "Your all sweaty from your Workout."

Ranma took the towels and headed upstairs with Khonsu.

_TRANSITION!_

Nabiki came into Akane's room and said, "Akane, the bath's ready."

"Okay," Akane said as she went up the stairs.

Meanwhile inside the Furo a male Ranma soaked in the bath with Khonsu on the rim.

"Are you going to show them your curse?" Khonsu asked.

"Might as well show them now," Ranma said, "They'll find out sooner or later." As he said this he got out of the bath.

Unfortunately, at this time Akane came into the Furo. Many awkward seconds passed before Akane closed the door and put her clothes back on and left the Furo. Unfortunately for the ears of everyone in Nerima she let off a howling blood-curdling scream. She quickly dashed outside and picked up a rock earning a look from her sisters.

"Akane what are you doing," Nabiki asked.

"There's a PERVERT in the Bathroom," she said.

"That's strange," Kasumi said, "Ranma was in the Bathroom just now…"

"Actually," a new voice said, "You walked in on me." All three of the Sisters turned to see a young man with the same cat as Ranma on his shoulder. "I'm Ranma Saotome, Sorry about this…"

_TRANSITION!...AGAIN!_

Ranma, Genma, and Khonsu sat on their knees across the Living room from the Tendo's.

"I think we all need an explanation," Soun said, "This is my old friend…"

"Genma Saotome," he answered, "And this is my son…"

"Ranma Saotome," Ranma finished, "And this is Khonsu," he held him up as he said this.

"What is this all about," Nabiki said, "Are you really her? That girl?"

"Where should I begin," Genma said, "I know-" he tried to grab Ranma's arm to throw him but, due to a warning from Eclipse, Ranma caught his arm first and threw him instead.

"As my Father was going to demonstrate," Ranma said, "Our changes depend on water temperature, cold water turns us into it, and hot water turns us back." Ranma then took the boiling water pot that was there (Again Ranma 1/2 logic) and poured it all over Genma making him scream.

"Hot water," Genma said, "not boiling."

"Anyways," Ranma said, "It all started in the Hidden Valley of Jusenkyo, deep inside the Bayankala Mountain Range…"

_FLASHBACK THAT I FREAKIN' COVERED IN THIS CHAPTER MOVING ON!_

"So," Soun said, "The Valley of Jusenkyo, it's horror has been hidden until now."

"True horror," Ranma snickered, "I actually think my curse form is a gift. It makes me faster and more agile."

"Oh what unfortunate luck I have," Genma wept, "To be cursed, not only to turn into an animal, but an unmanly son!"

"Aw shut up Old Man," Ranma said, "It's your own fault for going to China without learning a single word of Chinese. I think Jusenkyo's trying to teach you a lesson for your stupidity."

"Quiet Boy," Genma said, "I should never have taken you on the Training Journey. Only real Martial Artists should be able to do that, not little GIRLS!"

"Listen Old Man," Ranma said, "You can't talk about being 'manly'. So far I've learned more Fatherly advice from Khonsu than I have from you."

"Enough with the stupid cat Boy," Genma said," I don't know why I let you keep him."

"First off," Ranma said, "Khonsu's not stupid, and second, you let me keep him because you're a Spineless coward who I scared into doing it."

"Do you mind if I ask," Kasumi said, "where did you get Khonsu from, Ranma?"

"One day," Ranma said as he recalled the fake story they made up in case anyone asked, " I was going on a walk when I saw him injured on the ground. I picked him up and healed his injuries. I took him back to the camp and history's history."

"Where did you come up with the name Khonsu," Kasumi asked, "It sounds very exotic."

"I dunno," Ranma said, "just came to me." This earned a quiet stare from everyone while Ranma shrugged.

Soun simply went up behind Ranma and said, "Well, your problem isn't so bad. These are my daughters, Kasumi who is Ninteen, Nabiki who is seventeen, and Akane who is sixteen like you. Choose which one you want to be your Fiancee."

"Oh, he wants Akane," Kasumi said.

"Definitely," Nabiki said.

"WHAT," Akane yelled, " YOU'RE JOKING, WHY DO I HAVE TO!"

"You said you hate boys, right?," Nabiki said, "You're in luck he's half-girl."

"ME! MARRY THAT PERVERT! NEVER!" Akane said.

"What do you mean 'Pervert'," Ranma said.

"You walked in on me!" Akane said, "you looked at my Naked Body, YOU PERVERT!"

"AS I SAID BEFORE," Ranma said," YOU. WALKED. IN. ON. ME!"

"It's different when a GIRL sees a BOY!" Akane said.

"DEAR KAMI-SAMA ARE YOU JUST PLAIN DUMB!" Ranma yelled, "OR ARE YOU JUST SOME KIND OF SEXIST!"

"They're already a perfect couple," Soun said, "It won't be long until we have a Wedding!"

Ranma just scoffed and grabbed his things and Khonsu. "Say what you want, Old Man, but I'm going back to China for more training. This is no time for a Fiancée you picked. And by the way…" he looked at Akane, "You took a good look at me too. It's no big deal for me to see a naked Girl, mainly because I see myself whenever I take a bath."

"But that doesn't excuse you… PERVERT!" Ranma finished.

"How dare you call me that, you sex-changing FREAK!" Akane yelled.

"And now that I mention it," Ranma said, "I'm better built to boot!"

At this Akane screamed in anger and picked up the Table ready to bash Ranma's head in. He simply jumped over it and landed a kick to her head effectively knocking her out. "You want to merge the Saotome School with her." He pointed at her and laughed, "Yeah, right." He continued laughing as he walked away.

Ranma then was tackled by Genma who took his pack. "Hey, Old Man," Ranma yelled, "Give that back!"

"Will you stay here and unite the schools?" Genma asked.

"I said NO, Old Man," Ranma said, "Now give me back my pack."

Genma simply smiled and took out Ranma's Passport. "Sorry, but I'm going to have to make you stay here." He took a Matchbox out of his own pack and set fire to the Passport much to Ranma's horror. "Without this, good luck trying to get to Chi-" Genma was suddenly silenced as a foot struck his head.

"YOU IDIOT!" he screamed, "I TOLD YOU I'M NOT MARRYING ANYONE YOU CHOSE!"

"You stupid Boy," Genma said, "This is a matter of Family Honor. How dare you disobey me!"

Ranma just sighed and shook his head. He picked up Khonsu and said, "Buddy, do you think it can get ANY worse?"

A simple "_meow_" was his reply.

_MEANWHILE I MADE MY 1,000__th__ transition_

Unfortunately for Chaos Generator's like Ranma, there is one supreme being besides the Kami-Sama who takes control of events. This man shall not be named, I will only name him by the law he developed. Mr. Finagle (or Murphy) had a distrust of Chaos Generators and issued a powerful incantation to incite the wrath of his law. If anyone uttered the Phrase, "What could possibly go wrong," or, "How could this possibly get any worse," or maybe even, "It's too quiet in here."

Unfortunately Murphy's Law came into play as soon as he uttered the incantation. It came in one form: a single piece of Paper falling off a Rune. Unfortunately the Rune held the most dangerous of Soothsayers, Precursors, Prophets, Fortune-Tellers, Psychics, Mystics, Shamans, and Witch Doctors. With all forms of Magic and psychic abilities. A clan that harbored a hatred not only for the Tribe of the Eclipse, but the royalty of the Silver Millennium.

The clan were free, finally FREE! And revenge was in the horizon. Revenge, that would have the Lunar Kingdom's warrior's hung and the cursed Rock they were on destroyed. Revenge. What a sweet word. A word that would not only make them rulers of the Solar System, but the universe as well. No one could possibly stand in their way. Every member let off a laugh, a laugh that is born of hatred, and the thought of revenge.

A laugh that would scare any sane man to the bone.

A laugh the most dangerous people in the Universe were currently using. A laugh that would signal death, despair, and destruction.

A laugh that currently set its sights on Earth. The laugh was made by a Malevolent force of Warriors called: The Anba Clan.

**O-MA-KE!**

Eclipse tries to wake Sakura up: Take 37

Eclipse then summoned his Favorite guitar. "Alright then," he said, "Time for my best move, STAR POWER!" Lightning danced around his Guitar as his Mystical energies ignited as his expertise with the guitar showed itself. He let off with the last note and slammed his guitar on the ground shattering it.

After taking one look at the sleeping girl again he shattered. Anyone who could resist the technique of the Guitar Hero was either a master of sleeping, or in a coma. He only had one more shot at this, he called out his powers for one last weapon. In his hand was the only thing that could wake her up. "Alright," Eclipse said as he held the microphone up, "Time…for…KARAOKE!"

And I will now close the scene for those with ears they would like to keep.

_**Author's Notes:**_

I'm sorry about the wait. My Family is in the Middle of Moving and I have to spend half my time helping out you know.

For those of you who don't know about Mindscapes, and other psychic terms, I will explain them.

Mindscape/Astral Plane: The plane of your mind. It consists of memories and ideas throughout your life. It can be accessed and changed by people with high meditation practice. This is actually under control by Eclipse and can be accessed by Ranma through sleep and deep meditation. It can also be accessed by Khonsu if he falls asleep. A great example of this is the episode where they all go into Happosai's dream.

Astral Form: When you enter your Mindscape, you take this form. It can be changed to your liking if you have high meditation practice.

A Kusarigama may be confusing to some of you, but if you would like an example of it, Please see Kohaku from another Rumiko Takahashi Manga, Inuyasha.

If you think Ranma was a little slow in his learning curve, he only gets about 3 hours a day training with Khonsu and 6 with Eclipse. So get off of my case!

Alright, now some of you may have noticed that I made Ranma a little more violent. I promise you guys I will only do that if they are going to do the same thing. Shampoo got what she deserved and I have more punishment in store for her.

Genma: We all know we hate him. But people think he is at least a caring Father. I want to correct that, he only took care of Ranma so Nodoka wouldn't take his head. Now there is that one episode which he gives Ranma a blanket. People think that this automatically makes him a caring Father. Seriously, if he cared about his son, even one little bit, he wouldn't force him into a marriage. I'm going to bash his brains out.

Nodoka: My most hated Ranma 1/2 character. Seriously, what kind of Mother let's her husband take her son away, then would willingly, even if she didn't go through with it, make him commit Seppuku. I just hate her and will do the best in my Fic to give her a lot of pain. Also showing her a lot of truth.

Soun: Do I even need to say anything? What kind of Father would do that? Also his crying fits annoy the hell out of me. Demon head is there too. If I were Akane I would kick his ass as soon as he announced he would be forcing me to marry somebody I never met. Most people think it is because Ms. Tendo died, but he doesn't appear to be Insane, I think he doesn't even care about his daughters because they are all girls. Why else would he send Ranma instead of going after Akane himself.

Kasumi: She is WAY too optimistic. She also, like Nodoka, failed as a mother. Who would let their child grow up to attack someone with a mallet, for something like name-calling. I'm going to make Ranma tell her off a number of times.

Nabiki: Although most fics show her as a high-tech spy. She does do many things illegally, but isn't part of the Yakuza, people. I will make sure she gets bashed and hurt, both physically and mentally.

Shampoo: I hate her. She plays with Death like it doesn't matter and would kill someone for beating her in a fight. And another thing that bothers me, is that she sucks when Ranma first met her, but then later is really good did she get some training from Cologne while she was hunting Ranma?. I also hate the fact that she doesn't even care about Ranma's feelings. She just expects him to marry her, because she wants him to.

Cologne: I wish that the Amazon's go extinct near the end of the Manga. I hate the Kiss of Death/Marriage and wonder why the Chinese Army doesn't do anything. I mean, anyone who murders and says, "She insulted our Pride by defeating us in a challenge we issued," should get the Death sentence themselves.

Happosai: besides he is a pervert, I'm surprised that he never hit a girl besides Ranma. I think, unlike Soun and Genma, he has a little honor. Not enough to call him nice or helpful, but enough that you should not kill him off in any fic.

Ukyo: People think she is the best Fiancée choice and I disagree. She takes one compliment and thinks Ranma wants to marry her immediately. She also thinks that it is Ranma's fault that she was left on the road yet he obviously didn't even know she was supposed to go with them. I think that she needs a reality check, and I'm giving it to her.

Akane: My second most hated character. When you first meet her, she insults Ranma's skills in the dojo and makes a sexist remark amount men. For more reason's read Tattoon Ranma (by Hung Nguyen) and see what I mean.

Cannon Ranma: Indecisive, sexist, and arrogant. But other than that, he puts the other characters to shame. Honorable to a fault he is. My Ranma, will make sure that people fix their mistakes.

Ryoga: As you may have noticed I changed their first meeting, but still remained on the plot. This will all be important later so remember. I'll be telling him off a couple times too.

Kunos: *Shivers* moving on.

I may have been short and vague on this, but just letting you guys know.

Rumiko Takahashi must seriously have a problem with guys if she thinks it's okay to abuse them at every turn. In Urusei Yatsura, Inuyasha, and Ranma 1/2, she abuses men, but the girls are perfect to everyone else.

Alright, now back to actual notes.

Many of you probably thought that I would make Ranma's curse form Makeyo, but I surprised you right? Sakura is not only a Love interest for Eclipse, but an important part of the story later on.

I will mostly follow the story of Ranma 1/2 Manga, so how will he get to Juuban you ask? SECRET'S! NOT TO BE REVEALED!

And do not worry, it won't be Ranma against everyone else. He will have a few allies himself. I WON'T REVEAL THEM THOUGH! But please Review. Who knows, I may add one if I see him/her in the reviews. I have already mentioned two and will reveal them later.

And Khonsu will have himself another important role. I won't reveal it yet though, but your used to that.

Be prepared for a better Chapter next time on: THE CHAOS NEXUS!

As you can see, HERE COMES THE PLOT.


End file.
